ElecMan: Master of Lightning
by Tynit Atticus
Summary: After MegaMan leaves for the Smash Tournament, ElecMan steps in to fill his place as the defender of the city. Little does he know, an unknown threat is lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike. (A companion to Smash the Fourth.)


**Hey guys, Tynit here. And I know I haven't updated _Smash the Fourth_ in a while, but I'm working on it. This fic is going to be a companion of sorts to that story, because it's what happens back on Earth while the Smash Tournament is going on. So.. hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **ElecMan: Master of Lightning**

Chapter One: Of Screwdrivers and Sunglasses

If you asked ElecMan if he was at least a _bit_ jealous of MegaMan, he wouldn't be able to honestly say no.

He still respected him, both as a partner in battle and as a friend, but that didn't stop him from feeling kind of giddy when Rock left for the Super Smash Bros. Tournament.

Being the most responsible of the six Robot Masters, it would be his responsibility to fill the void MegaMan left. He wasn't as versatile as Rock, but his electrical abilities have been known to be devastating to foes.

Yup. He couldn't wait for his time to shine.

"Doc, could you please hurry up? I'm really bored." ElecMan said.

"Alec, keep still. Upgrading your Elec Buster would be way quicker if you weren't always squirming." Doctor Light said.

"Alec" isn't a typo. A few months back, Roll came up with the bright idea to give nicknames to the Robot Masters, because always addressing someone by "CutMan", or "BombMan" would be kind of a mouthful.

 ***And I can already tell that I'll be too lazy to keep typing those names over and over throughout the fic, so, congratulations! The Robot Masters have real names now. Put down your picket signs.***

GutsMan became Gus, CutMan became Conner, FireMan became Finn, IceMan became Isaac, BombMan became Bob, and ElecMan became Alec.

"Look, can you at least turn on the TV or something? The new season of _Futurama_ starts in, like, five minutes."

"I still don't understand that show. What's so funny about a pizza delivery guy getting put in chrono-sleep and then awaking hundreds of years later, only to find out all his friends and family are dead and gone?" Doctor Light said, still keeping his eyes on his project.

"*sigh*. You know what? Forget it." Alec said.

Suddenly, a warning signal popped up on the monitors around the room. Dr. Light stopped what he was doing and ran to his computer, leaving a screwdriver in ElecMan's arm.

"Yo, Doc?" Alec said. "A little help here?"

"Looks like some sort of power surge at the electrical plant." Doctor light said to himself. He started typing in a few things.

"Doc, you told me not to move, so…"

"Alec, quiet down, please."

A few seconds went by in silence.

"Hey Doc, you want me to tell you a story? It goes like this: One time, a father left a screwdriver in his son's arm to go check something on his computer. Then the kid complained about how uncomfortable he was, and he felt neglected when his father kept worrying about a power surge that his son could probably take care of in five minutes-"

"Five minutes? Good. I'm sending you there now."

"Wait, what? I wasn't serious!"

"Oh, well that's your fault for giving me the wrong idea. Think before you speak."

Doctor Light took out the screwdriver from ElecMan's arm. He got up from the operating table, and started to walk out.

"Alec?" Doctor Light said

ElecMan turned to face him.

"Be careful."

ElecMan looked at him for a few seconds.

"Sure, Doc."

* * *

"A power surge. One tiny power surge! Why does he send me on the most mundane missions? I'm way more useful than this."

ElecMan had arrived at the power plant. He turned on his scanner to find the source of the surge.

As he was walking around, he saw that there was some abnormal activity… on the other side from the plant.

"Come on. Really?"

Alec started to run/jog his way down there. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, so he bumped into something.

"Ow! What the heck was tha-"

He noticed the red and grey armor first. Then the helmet, the shield, and finally, the yellow scarf.

"ProtoMan?"

ProtoMan turned around.

"Oh. It's you." He said. "I was expecting Rock, but I guess it would make sense that you would be sent to do work here."

"Um, have you been living under a rock? He was invited to the Smash Bros. Tournament. It was, like, all over the news." Alec said.

"Good for him then." said ProtoMan.

(Silent staring.)

"So… are you here about the surge?"

"Yes, if you want to call it a surge."

"Would you _not_ call it a surge?"

"Well, no, but it's not the kind of surge you would expect."

"Could you explain?"

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

"Well, apparently I don't. Again, could you explain?"

ProtoMan sighed.

"Well, at this point, I should, shouldn't I?" he said. "But, on the other hand, it would save me a lot of breath if I showed you. Metaphorically, of course."

They started walking towards the surge site.

(Silent Walking.)

"Why do you wear sunglasses at night?"

"What?"

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's 9:37 PM."

"They're visors."

"They look a lot like sunglasses to me."

"These are attached to my helmet. Sunglasses you put over your eyes."

"Oh, Okay."

(Some more silent walking.)

"But I've seen you take off your helmet, and you were wearing sunglasses under it. Are you wearing those now?"

"...No. Of course not. That would be stupid. Could you stop talking?"

(More silent walking.)

ProtMan stopped at the sound of Corey Hart's "Sunglasses at Night" coming from ElecMan's built in radio.

"Alright! Fine! I'm wearing sunglasses at night! And, before you ask, yes, it's because I think it makes me look cool. Now would you turn that song off?!"

"Alright, alright, geez. You don't have to be so dramatic."

As ElecMan was turning it off, ProtoMan stopped again.

"We're here." he said.

As ElecMan looked up his eyes widened.

"Oh...my...god."

* * *

 **Alright, so how was it? Be sure to review and give any feedback in that review box right there, and eat some cookies. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
